Vampire Memories series
Vampire Memories series by Barb Hendee. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Author's description: Eleisha Clevon is no angel, although she has the face of one. A vampire, she's far older than she looks—and she makes men yearn to care for her. A few even survive the experience. Eleisha might not like to kill, but she knows self-preservation must come first. So when an old vampire friend kills himself, Eleisha is shocked. What she finds afterward shows how world-weary he had become—hoarding drained corpses and keeping records of vampires' actual names and addresses. Now the police know who Eleish is and, more alarmingly, what she is. But she soon realizes that being known may have its pros—even if it puts her and her kind at risk. ~ NobleDead.org Goodreads: Eleisha, a vampire, is far older than she looks and makes men yearn to care for her. Then she usually kills them, since self-preservation comes first. So when an old vampire friend kills himself, Eleisha is shocked. And what she finds in his home shows how world-weary he had become; hoarding corpses and keeping records of vampires actual names and addresses. Now the police know who Eleisha is, and more alarmingly, what she is. But she soon realizes that being known may have its uses, even if it puts her and her kind at risk. ~ Goodreads | Blood Memories Lead's Species *Vampire Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Books in Series Vampire Memories series: # Blood Memories (1999, 2008) # Hunting Memories (2009) # Memories of Envy (2010) # In Memories We Fear (2011) # Ghosts of Memories (2012) ~ Final Excerpts: *Memories of Envy #3 - Books by Barb Hendee - Penguin Group (USA) *In Memories We Fear #4 - Books by Barb Hendee - Penguin Group (USA) Other Writings * Goodreads | Noble Dead Saga: Series 1 by Barb Hendee World Building Setting Pacific Northwest, Places: * London * Portland * Seattle Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, Ghosts, telepathy Glossary: * World ✥ In this world, vampires originally followed four laws that helped them live as harmoniously and inconspicuously as possible among humans. Here are those laws as they are summarized in In Memories We Fear (pp. 238-239): :# No vampire shall kill to feed. :# No vampire shall make another until reaching the age of on hundred years as an undead, and no vampire shall ever make more than one companion within the span of a hundred years. :# No vampire shall make another without the consent of the mortal. :# The maker must teach the new vampire all methods of proper survival and all four of the laws in order to protect the secrecy of our kind. Most vampires generally have, or can develop, varying types of telepathic powers, and they use those powers to glamour the humans they feed from. Antagonist ✥ Unfortunately for Julian Ashton, the series villain, his father broke vampire rule 3, and Julian was born without any psychic abilities. Therefore, he couldn't hypnotize his human prey to make them forget about his feeding, so he had to kill every one of them. The other vampires decided to kill Julian because of his inability to follow their laws, but Julian discovered their plans and killed (beheaded) most of them instead. Julian is still on the look-out for older vampires who follow and might continue to spread knowledge of the hated laws. Here is Julian's tragic history in a nutshell: :"One of our most trusted elders lost his reason, and he made three sons in the span of a scant few years. As a result, one of them was born unto us with no telepathic abilities at all. None. His name is Julian. He cannot follow the first law." (Memories of Envy, p. 239) ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist ✥ The story arc for the series focuses on Eleisha Clevon's search for more vampires who can be trained to feed without killing, to use their telepathic powers in a good way, and to live "underground" in the mortal world. The high rating in violence is particularly due to several graphic blood-lust scenes in Memories of Envy. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Barb Hendee * Website: NobleDead.org - High/Dark Fantasy Fiction by Barb Hendee and J.C. Hendee * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Historical Vampire Fantasy, Bio: Like most writers, I've worked at many jobs in my life, including teaching pre-school until I completed my master's degree in Composition Theory. Between 1993 and 2006, I taught college English while writing fiction on the side, some independently and some with my husband and life-long partner J.C. Over the years, we've lived in Washington State, Idaho, Colorado, and now moved just south of Portland, Oregon. I love the Northwest, and it's a great place to write. We have a lovely and talented daughter, Jaclyn, who lives in Houston, Texas along with our wonderful and talented son-in-law, Paul. J.C. and I sold Dhampir in 2001, which changed our lives considerably. It was published in January 2003, and we've published a book in the Noble Dead Saga every year since. In May of 2006, we were both able to quit our teaching jobs and move into full time writing. In 2008, I sold the idea for the Vampire Memories series to our editor, Susan Allison, at Roc Books. I am so glad our books have found an audience because I love to write fiction more than anything else in the world... and I'm not really good at anything else. ~ Goodreads | Barb Hendee Cover Artist Artist: Gene Mollica Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: Barb Hendee Books - Books by Barb Hendee - Penguin Group (USA) * Book/Series page: Blood Memories - Books by Barb Hendee - Penguin Group (USA) * Bk-1-Reprint: Paperback, 243 pages, Pub Oct 7th 2008, ISBN-0451462297 * Bk-1-Original: Paperback, 180 pgs, Pub Nov 1st 1999 by Med Systems Company, ISBN-188703806X Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Blood Memories (1999, 2008): Eleisha Clevon has the face of a teen angel, but she is no angel. Unlike most vampires, she doesn't like to kill, but self-preservation comes first. When an old friend destroys himself by walking into sunlight right in front of her, Eleisha is shocked. And what she finds afterwards points to how very sick of his existence her friend had become—piling drained corpses in the basement and keeping records of other vampires' real names and addresses. That's a problem. Because now, there are policemen on the case: two very special humans with some gifts of their own. They know who Eleisha is, and, even more dangerous, what she is. ~ Blood Memories - A Vampire Memories Novel, #1 ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Hunting Memories (2009): You are not alone. There are others like you. When she reads those words, Eleisha Clevon knows she has to respond to the vampire Rose de Spenser's letter. Both reluctant predators, they venture outside only when the hunger becomes unbearable — and feel guilty when ending human lives. But Eleisha has learned a way to draw blood from her victims without killing them. She wants to share this knowledge with like-minded vampires and forge a united front against Julian Ashton, a vampire who preys on his own kind. To win Rose to her cause, Eleisha must risk meeting her face-to-face, knowing full well she might be an agent of Julian's — but never expecting the revelations Rose has to share about Eleisha's own vampire origins. ~ Goodreads | Hunting Memories #2 ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Memories of Envy (2010): Her wiles are irresistable. Her hunger... insatiable'. A reluctant vampire, Eleisha Clevon has made a home for herself and other vampires in Portland, Oregon. Despite the risks, she is determined to locate all vampires who still reside in isolation so she can offer them sancturary and, more important, so she can teach them to feed without killing. She is shocked when she learns that a lost vampire may be living as close as Denver — and she has to handle this one more carefully than any she has ever approached. Simone Straford is a beautiful, delicate-looking creature from the roaring twenties who enjoys playing elaborate games with mortals, stoking their passion for her before finally draining them of their blood. When Eleisha and her protector, Philip Branté, go to Denver to search for Simone, what they find is far worse — and more seductive — than either one bargained for. ~ Goodreads | Memories of Envy #3' ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—In Memories We Fear (2011): London's calling. There's a new vampire in town. Eleisha Clevon lives a quiet life in Portland, Oregon — for a vampire. She has learned to feed without killing humans and to train others of her kind. Along with her protector, Philip Branté, and their human companion, Wade Sheffield, she seeks out other vampires to offer them a community and to show them they do not have to exist alone. Now, a series of killings in England point to a new — and feral — vampire. Eleisha, Philip, and Wade travel to London to make contact with the terrified creature, to offer him sanctuary and stop the bloodshed. But the vampire they find is not what they expected. Maxim is centuries old, with no memory of living anywhere besides the forest and feeding on animals. Now, he’s gained a taste for human blood. Philip thinks he’s too dangerous to save, but Eleisha won’t give up... even at the cost of Philip’s love and her own life. ~ Goodreads | In Memories We Fear #4 ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Ghosts of Memories (2012): "Hendee has a gift for intricate psychological plots, and her characters are some of the best in current fantasy." With her vampire protector Philip Branté and their human companion Wade Sheffield, a former police psychologist, Eleisha Clevon searches the world for isolated vampires — and offers them sanctuary. She wants to provide a home where she can teach them to follow the Four Laws that will protect them and their kind. But not all vampires want to live by anyone’s rules but their own. Christian Lefevre has been posing a psychic, catering to the upper crust of Seattle society by making contact with their dead loved ones — and leaving his clients faint and weak after each encounter. Now Eleisha must confront the most deadly predator she has ever faced — or lose everything she has fought to protect… ~ Goodreads | Ghosts of Memories #5 First Sentences # Blood Memories (1999, 2008) — I was with Edward the day he killed himself. # Hunting Memories (2009) — Rose de Spenser sat at an antique desk with her pen poised above a sheet of pristine stationary. # Memories of Envy (2010) — Eleisha Clevon sat in the garden outside the church. # In Memories We Fear (2011) — Midauthumn was approaching, and even at night, the trees lining Naito Parkway were glorious in their shades of red and yellow. # Ghosts of Memories (2012) — "You can't be serious," Wade Sheffield said. Quotes *Vampire Memories Series ~ Shelfari *None ~ Goodreads : "We don't really live forever, baby. We just cheat for a while." ~ Edward : "I took no pleasure in the fact that some mortal had to die so I could go on living." ~ Eleisha : "Guilt was a new emotion for me. I hated it." ~ Eleisha : "It's too bad undead can't cry." ~ Eleisha : "Mortals always use pretty euphemisms like 'caught in an obsession' to sugarcoat realities like madness." ~ Eleisha : "Trust me on this. My head isn't someplace you want to be." ~ Dominick to Wade : "You take mortals at face value and then put them into neat little categories so you won't have to deal with anyone." ~ Wade to Eleisha Trivia *Lists That Contain Blood Memories (Vampire Memories, #1) by Barb Hendee *Lists That Contain Hunting Memories (Vampire Memories, #2) by Barb Hendee *Lists That Contain Memories of Envy (Vampire Memories, #3) by Barb Hendee *Lists That Contain In Memories We Fear (Vampire Memories, #4) by Barb Hendee *Lists That Contain Ghosts of Memories (Vampire Memories #5) by Barb Hendee Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Sabina Kane series * Vampire Babylon series * Cassandra Palmer series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Dorina Basarab series * Anna Strong Chronicles * Mortal Path series * Dark Breed series * Void City series * Victoria Nelson series * Zoe Martinique series * Cal Leandros series * Shadow Saga series * Night Huntress series * Maker's Song series * Jane Yellowrock series * Guild Hunter series * Generation V series * Edie Spence series * Deadly Curiosities series * Parasol Protectorate series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Dark-Hunter series General: * Black Sun's Daughter series * Outcast Season series * Persephone Alcmedi series * Deadtown series * Allie Beckstrom series * Greywalker series * Nocturne City series * Maker's Song series * Signs of the Zodiac series * Dark Days series * Dreg City series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *NobleDead.org - High/Dark Fantasy Fiction by Barb Hendee and J.C. Hendee ~ Author *Vampire Memories series by Barb Hendee ~ Goodreads *Barb Hendee - FF *Barb Hendee - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Vampire Memories Series ~ Shelfari *Vampire Memories | Series ~ LibraryThing *Vampire Memories series by Barb Hendee ~ FictFact *Barb Hendee - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Books by Barb Hendee - Shelfari *Barb Hendee: author bibliography, biography, books, series, web links Excerpts: *Memories of Envy #3 - Books by Barb Hendee - Penguin Group (USA) *In Memories We Fear #4 - Books by Barb Hendee - Penguin Group (USA) Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Barb Hendee: VAMPIRE MEMORIES *Vampire Memories Series by Barb Hendee | The Vampire LibraryThe Vampire Library World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Barb Hendee: VAMPIRE MEMORIES *Vampire Memories Series ~ Shelfari: Reviews: *Blood Memories - A Vampire Memories Novel, #1 *REVIEW: Blood Memories #1 by Barb Hendee *SciFiGuy.ca: Review - "Blood Memories" by Barb Hendee *OCD, Vampires, and Rants, oh my! - Blood Memories by Barb Hendee *Review of "Hunting Memories (Vampire Memories #2)" by Barb Hendee - Debbie's Spurts *Fantasy & SciFi Lovin' Reviews: Book Review: "Hunting Memories" #2 by Barb Hendee *I don't just read books. I devour them.: Book #127: Hunting Memories *Memories of Envy - The Vampire Memories, #3 *SciFi & Fantasy Reviews – SciFiChick - Book Review: Memories of Envy *Review: Memories Of Envy by Barb Hendee | Can these vampires give up the old ways and embrace a new policy of existence? *Review: In Memories We Fear by Barb Hendee | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *Review: In Memories We Fear #4 by Barb Hendee | Dark Faerie Tales *In Memories We Fear (The Vampire Memories, #4) by Barb Hendee - Risingshadow *Review: Ghosts of Memories (Vampire Memories #5) by Barb Hendee | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *Between dreams and reality | Ghosts of Memories #5 by Barb Hendee Google books/Fre Online Reads: *Read Blood Memories - By Barb Hendee Online Free *Memories of Envy #3: A Vampire Memories Novel - Barb Hendee - Google Books *Ghosts of Memories #5: A Vampire Memories Novel - Barb Hendee - Google Books Author: *NobleDead.org - High/Dark Fantasy Fiction by Barb Hendee and J.C. Hendee *Goodreads | Barb Hendee (Author of Dhampir) *Barb Hendee - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Community: *(3) BarbHendee.org - the fiction work of Barb Hendee *Barb Hendee (BarbHendeeOrg) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Blood Memories (Vampire Memories -1) by Barb Hendee.jpg|Blood Memories (Vampire Memories #1) by Barb Hendee|link=http://www.nobledead.org/p/the-noble-dead-saga.html#.Upbm3qWXRFw 2. Hunting Memories (Vampire Memories #2) by Barb Hendee.jpg|Hunting Memories (Vampire Memories #2) by Barb Hendee|link=http://www.nobledead.org/p/the-noble-dead-saga.html#.UpbuL6WXRFw 3. Memories of Envy (Vampire Memories #3) by Barb Hendee.jpg|Memories of Envy (Vampire Memories #3) by Barb Hendee|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7957681-memories-of-envy In Memories We Fear (Vampire Memories #4) by Barb Hendee.jpg|4. In Memories We Fear (Vampire Memories #4) by Barb Hendee|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8193929-in-memories-we-fear Ghosts of Memories (Vampire Memories #5) by Barb Hendee.jpg|Ghosts of Memories (Vampire Memories #5) by Barb Hendee—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8193953-ghosts-of-memories Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Telepathy, Mind Talk, Mind Reading Category:Psychics Category:Vampires Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Set in Seattle or Portland Category:Set in the Pacific Northwest USA Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series